


Sehnsucht nach Freiheit

by Avarantis



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine letzte Jagd für Celegorm, eine offene Rechnung, die es noch zu begleichen gibt, um die Flügel der Nachtigall vollständig zu brechen und seinem Eid gerecht zu werden, um das zurück zu erlangen, was einst sein Leben erfüllte und ihn atmen ließ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehnsucht nach Freiheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tibicen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tibicen).



> **Anmerkungen:**  
>  Für Tibi, die eiskalt meinte, dass „der Jägertyp da“ doch bestimmt durchgeknallt ist und Tolkien alles von Hamlet geklaut hat. Mit Wahnsinn und so. Danke, Tibi. Es hilft, dass ich Celegorm als halben Soziopathen und innerlichen Menschen- und Elbenverachter sehe, da er sie schlicht als unwürdig abtut. Dabei ist es natürlich nicht unbedingt für ihn förderlich, dass er seine Jugend mit Oromë in der Wildnis verbracht hat. Das macht einen ja so sozial. 
> 
> **Euphorische Danksagung** an diejenigen, die diese Geschichte für den TolkienAward2014 nominiert und später gevotet haben. Dank euch ist diese kleine Kurzgeschichte das beste Drama im Silmarillion-Fandom auf ff.de 2014! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Celegorm gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, großartigstem Geschichtenschreiber, der jemals gelebt hat. Mein Hut ist gezogen. Mir gehört nichts.
> 
> **Arbeitstitel:**  
>  Hunt for freedom
> 
> **Protagonist:**  
>  **Celegorm,** dritter Sohn Feanors. Tyelkormo oder Turkafinwe sind seine Geburtsnamen. Der Jäger in der Familie, der die Sprachen der Tiere lernte und einst in Valinor der Herr Huans war
> 
> **Nebencharakter:**  
>  **Dior Eluchil,** König über Doriath und über die Sindar, Sohn von Luthien und Beren  
>  **Tirnion,** Celegorms Opfer und ein erfundener Getreuer von Dior

**Sehnsucht nach Freiheit**

„Sohn der Nachtigall“, Celegorms Augen funkelten wirr trotz der Dunkelheit auf den Gängen und die knorrigen Äste warfen lange Schatten durch die Fensterbögen, die seinen Ausdruck verzerrten. Ein abwesendes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Mundwinkel, als Celegorm die Arme hob und mit ihnen durch die Luft wedelte, wie mit imaginären Flügeln versehen, die ihn durch die Nacht tragen würden.

Sein Blick dagegen war umso wacher, seine Schritte federnd, fast tänzelnd im fadenscheinigen Licht des blassen Mondes. Ein zähneblitzendes Lächeln entwich ihm mit einem leisen, bösen Lachen, als er mit geübten Handgriffen das umgefallene Podest einer Vase wieder aufhob. Scherben knirschten unter seinen Füßen, ein schleichender Schritt vorwärts. Seine Brüder hatte er lange hinter sich gelassen, hatte sich in seine eigenen Tiefen der Dunkelheit gehüllt, um seinen ganz persönlichen Triumph zu feiern, den Sieg für sich zu beanspruchen. Seins. Nur seins.

„Ruhig“, summte Celegorm sich selbst zu, verharrten in der geknickten Position über dem zerbrochenen Kunstwerk, als er weiter hinten am Ende des Ganges eine Tür zuschlagen hörte. 

„Na na na“, tadelnd schüttelte Celegorm den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge, „so eine unvorsichtige Beute heute Abend. Da haben wir es leicht, Huan.“ Celegorm klopfte neben sich auf den Boden, als würde er die Flanken eines großen Tieres streicheln, doch seine Finger schwebten nur durch silberne Lichtfäden und zornig zog er die Hand zurück. Vergangen. Fort. Frei. 

Celegorm richtete sich auf, kickte die Scherben beiseite und zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Liebevoll glitten Daumen und Zeigefinger am fedrigen Ende entlang, ehe er den Bogen spannte und auf die Geräuschquelle zielte. 

„Zeit, das Vögelchen aufzuscheuchen“, Celegorm summte eine leise Melodie, drehte sich nach rechts, in die schluckenden Schatten und wurde still, als ein Schwall von Vorfreude über ihn schwappte, wie immer, bei einer sicheren Jagd. 

„Sohn der Nachtigall“, trällerte Celegorm dann plötzlich laut und lachte dunkel, „komm hervor aus deinem Wall!“ 

Irgendwo klackerte eine Tür, ein leiderfüllter Schrei folgte, als der Pfeil lautlos sein Ziel traf und rotes Blut im Mondlicht quoll. 

„Ein Sinda mit gelocktem Haar!“, Celegorm war mit zwei langen Schritten auf den Sterbenden zugesprungen, griff sich mit einer verblüfften Geste auf die schockiert geöffneten Lippen, „nein, welch eine Rarität.“ Noch einige Sekunden Spaß vor dem Siegeszug. Wieso nicht?

Sein Ausdruck wandelte sich so schnell, dass der Elb am Boden keuchend nach Luft rang, als er vorne an der Tunika gepackt und hochgezerrt wurde, helles Blut dabei aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfte. Verschwommen machte er in der Finsternis das Gesicht von Celegorm aus, der testend mit dem Hals vor und zurück glitt, als wollte er sich bewusst aus dem Fokus des Sinda bringen. 

„Selten habe ich Beute wie dich erlegt“, seine Worte waren ganz nah an seinem Ohr gesprochen, mit solch spielerischem Amüsement unterlegt, dass Tirnion ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken glitt, „vielleicht hänge ich dich ja als Trophäe an die Wand, neben das Federvieh. Wer weiß, wer weiß.“ Tirnion zog trocken die Luft ein, als er spürte, wie sich die zweite Hand von Celegorm um seinen Hals legte und der Noldor leichten Druck ausübte, der Tirnion husten und spucken ließ. 

„Bitte“, krächzte er und umklammerte in einem Anflug von Panik die Arme seines Angreifers, „bitte, bitte.“ Ein Schwall Blut spuckte aus seinem Mund hervor und Celegorm lächelte, die Hälfte seiner Mimik von den Schatten der Nacht verdeckt, merkwürdig grotesk mit den Blutsprenkeln auf der anderen Wange. Er drückte kräftiger zu. Tirnion hätte geschrien, wenn er gekonnt hätte. 

„Ah, siehst du, kleiner Sinda“, flüsterte Celegorm, „wenn du mich so nett bittest, werde ich dir einen schnellen Tod ja kaum verwehren können.“ Tirnions Augen quollen hervor, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ohne Ton. Die Knie unter Celegorm zuckten haltlos und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie das panische Glitzern im Blick seines Opfers weniger wurde. Rot platzten die Adern in seinen Augen und färbten das Weiße darin in einen süßen Roséton, die rasselnde Lunge kämpfte um jedes Quäntchen Sauerstoff. Celegorm spreizte die Finger, die sich bis dahin in die Tunika gekrallt hatten und ließ die Vibration des schwächer werdenden Herzens durch seine Arme pulsieren. Mit einem Blitzen seiner Zähne löste er den Griff um Tirnions Hals, der so hastig nach Atem rang, dass er sich fast verschluckte und seitlich in sein eigenes Blut kippte, als Celegorm ihn lachend von sich stieß. 

„Solch ein einfältiges, kleines Reh“, murmelte er und sprang behände über den Körper, sodass seine Beine sich rechts und links neben Tirnion befanden. Ein heftiger Ruck lief durch dessen Wirbelsäule und Tirnion krümmte sich, als Celegorm sein langes Haar dreimal um die Hand wickelte und seinen Kopf nach hinten zerrte. 

„Dachtest du, du rettest die Nachtigall, wenn du dich opferst?“ Celegorm löste die silberne Schnalle an seinem Oberschenkel und wog das Messer abschätzig hin und her, bevor er es Tirnion an die geschundene Kehle legte. Hinter ihm flackerte das Mondlicht und er lächelte, als er die Schneide dichter an die feine Haut drückte, die seinem Willen nachgab und riss, ein feines Rinnsal an den filigranen Verzierungen des Metalls entlang tropfte. 

Er beugte sich weiter hinunter, seine Lippen so nah an Tirnions Wange, dass er das ausgespuckte Blut auf dem Knochen verschmierte. „Oder wolltest du Wolf spielen, kleines Rehlein“, murmelte er, beinah unverständlich, verstärkte den Griff, sodass der Sinda wimmerte, „im Rudel jagend, als Ablenkung voraus?“ Celegorms Stimme schwankte zwischen hellen und dunklen Tönen, wippte vor und zurück, wie die Bewegung seines Messers an Tirnions Hals, das sich immer tiefer in seine Haut drückte und er wünschte sich erlösende Ohnmacht herbei, anstatt die Schmach und Schmerzen ertragen zu müssen. Nur langsam sickerte die Bedeutung der gehauchten Klänge in sein peingeschwängertes Bewusstsein und er keuchte vor Schreck auf, als die Erkenntnis Fuß fasste.

Celegorm lachte, leise, höhnisch. Grausamkeit vergiftete jede Freude in seinem Ton und Tirnion wusste, dass er verloren hatte, ganz gleich, ob es seinem Herren gelingen würde, was auch immer dieser vorgehabt hatte. Der Jäger war auf der Pirsch. Hilflosigkeit senkte sich über ihn und er atmete Röchelnd, irgendwo erscholl ein Gong. Die Schatten wurden länger.

Er spürte, wie der Dolch durch die Luft sauste, bevor er ihn hörte oder gar sah, doch Celegorm war darauf gefasst gewesen. Flüssig drehte sich seine linke Schulter, Schemen von Blättern malten Muster auf seine Muskeln, als der Schwung seinen Körper behände herumdrehte, die Schneide an Tirnions Hals abglitt und Celegorm sich ohne Unterbrechung auf die Beine hob. Sein Arm pendelte im Silberlicht, als der sterbende Körper dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Celegorms Augen verengten sich, als er durch die Dunkelheit stierte, ein begieriges Glänzen im Blick. Das Mondlicht zeichnete die Schatten von den Bäumen an die stillen, dunklen Wände und es war ihm fast, als würde er sich auf einer Lichtung befinden. Und hinter den dicken, knorrigen Stämmen zeichnete sich die hochgewachsene, stolze Silhouette einer majestätischen Beute ab. Heftiges Verlangen, sie zu besitzen, selbstgefällig zur Schau zu tragen, sie zu töten peitschte durch Celegorms Adern und es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft, sich nicht direkt auf die Umrisse zu stürzen und das Vögelchen in federne Stückchen zu zerfetzten. Stattdessen senkte er den Blick ein wenig, lächelte böse aus niedergeschlagenen Augenlidern hervor und zog die Wangen mit einem Ploppen ein.

„Ein Vögelchen im Dämmerlicht“, gluckste Celegorm, wischte sein blutiges Messer an seinem Oberschenkel ab, „kommt aus seinem Nest gekrochen, hat das Blut des Rehs gerochen.“ 

Die Gestalt zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn, Celegorm konnte fühlen, wie seine Beute mit sich rang, sich zwanghaft zurückzuhalten, um keinen Fehler zu begehen und sich auszuliefern. Er schmunzelte, balancierte seine Schneide auf den Fingern und ließ sie blitzen. „Doch es ist feige“, stellte er ohne Blickkontakt fest, Wehmut in seinen Worten angedeutet, während seine Augen prüfend den Gang entlang huschten „möchte ihm so gerne zur Seite stehen, in den letzten Sekunden vor dem Fall. Doch die quälende Furcht“, mitfühlend legte Celegorm sich eine Hand auf seine Brust, zuckte mit dem Blick, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm und innehielt, „sie nagt am schwachen Herzchen des armen Vögelchens, sodass es sich nicht aus den Schatten wagt.“ 

Das Halbdunkle bebte, zögerte. Celegorm kicherte. Seine Falle war zu offensichtlich, viel zu leicht. Doch die Gestalt schälte sich trotzdem aus der Finsternis. Ehrliche Beute war so einfach zu manipulieren. Und sie versaute Celegorms hochherrschaftlichen Triumph einmal mehr, der Dämpfer saß. 

Er wurde abgelenkt, als die Umrisse weiter Form annahm und das glitzernde Licht sich in den Fäden des durchscheinenden Stoffes von Diors Mantel brach, tatsächlich beinah wie schimmernde Federn eines Vogels, nur dass er viel zu groß für einen war. Das Mondlicht schien ihn zu umhüllen, schmeichelte seiner hübschen Gestalt und betastete ihn einfühlsam, als wollte es ihm eine ungesagte Warnung zurufen, sich nicht mit ihm einzulassen, da Kummer auf ihn warten würde, den es nicht im Stande war, abzuwehren. 

„Feanorion“, tönte es klingend durch den verlassenen Gang und entfernt waberten die Töne einer vergessenen Musik in Diors Worten. Celegorm spürte einen unangenehmen Druck auf seinen empfindlichen Ohren, doch er fasste sich schneller wieder, als es dem König der Sindar lieb sein konnte. Ein trauriger Zug erschien um Diors wohlgeformte Lippen, als er den gefallenen Leib seines Wächters erblickte und er schloss gequält die Augen. 

Celegorm grinste und stieg über den Elben hinweg, einen Fußbreit näher zu Dior, mit schwingenden Schritten tänzelte er um ihn herum, wich dem gleißenden Mondlicht aus, das auf merkwürdige Art um Dior zu wabern schien, als würde in ihm das Licht Telperions glühen. „Eluchil“, entgegnete er spöttisch, musterte ihn eingehend, streckte die blutigen Finger aus und schmierte eine gerade Linie auf Diors hohe Wangenknochen. Dieser verzog nur die Lippen, zuckte jedoch zu Celegorms Enttäuschung nicht zurück. 

„Ihr und Eure Brüder“, ruhige, klare Worte, leiser dieses Mal, bemerkte Celegorm, vielleicht in dem Versuch, überzeugender zu sein und mehr Wirkung zu erzielen, den Blick dabei unverwandt nach vorne gerichtet, nicht zu Celegorm, der weiter um ihn herum schlich und nun seinen Rücken entlang streichelte, „seit widerrechtlich in meine Hallen eingedrungen und verschreckt und mordet“, ein Huschen mit den Augen zu Tirnion, „unter meinem Volk. Die Gründe erschließen sich mir nicht“, Celegorm schmunzelte und tippte mit den Fingerspitzen in die feinen Stofflagen, „ und ich bitte euch, zu gehen, bevor Eure Taten noch härterer Rechenschaft schuldig werden.“ 

Dior war schlank, stellte Celegorm fest, durchaus wohlgeformt und eine Trophäe wert. Mit Mithril und Silber vielleicht, gekrönt von Adamant auf einem steinernen Sockel. Er würde eine Augenweide sein und jeden anderen Jäger vor Neid erblassen lassen. Celegorm beugte sich über Diors Schulter, nahe an seinem Hals und streichelte mit geöffneten Fingern durch das mitternachtsschwarze Haar. Es glitt makellos durch seine ledernen Handschuhe. 

„Rechenschaft?“, säuselte Celegorm und stellte zufrieden das Zusammenzucken von Dior fest. Na also. „Eine Bestrafung?“ Seine Hand schnellte vor, wollte sich an Diors Schulter festkrallen, doch der König überraschte ihn mit unerwarteter Geschicklichkeit und in einem Wirbel aus silbrigem Licht stand er auf der anderen Seite, neben seinem gefallenen Wächter und beugte sich zu diesem herab. Elegante Finger suchten vergeblich nach Puls, Schmerz zeichnete sich in Diors Haltung ab, als seine Schultern fielen und er den Kopf neigte, sanftes, melodisches Murmeln seinen Mund verließ. 

„Welche Strafe“, warf Celegorm ein, sein Blick fest auf Dior, „steht wohl für einen König an, der eher andere opfert, als sich selbst?“ Das Mondlicht peitschte plötzlich entfesselt um Dior herum, blinder Zorn schlug Celegorm entgegen, der mit Leichtigkeit dem Faustschlag auswich und lachte, als Eluchil fluchend taumelte, seine Roben gänzlich ungeeignet für nachtschlafende Ringkämpfe. 

„Oder“, Celegorm trat einmal kräftig mit dem Fuß in Tirnions Gesicht, dass ein hässliches Knirschen ertönte, ehe er sich ruckartig zu Dior umwand, „der ein paar Söhnen das letzte Erbstück ihres Vaters verwehrt, aus purer Selbstgefälligkeit heraus und dafür gewillt ist, sein ganzes Reich aufzugeben.“ 

Celegorm spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden aus, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Diors Augen weiteten sich, als sich die Andeutung einer Vermutung in eine Erkenntnis wandelte. Dann wurde sein Blick hart. 

„Meine Eltern“, er betonte das Wort meine viel zu deutlich und es gefiel Celegorm ganz und gar nicht, „sind durch die Höllen Morgoths gewandert um den Silmaril zu gewinnen.“ 

Rasende Wut erhob sich in Celegorm und er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er nach seinem Schwertknauf griff und in Diors Richtung hieb. Lautes Klirren von Metall erscholl und Funken sprühten, als die Klingen aneinander schlugen. Eluchil hatte pariert. 

„Er wurde meinem Vater gestohlen“, brüllte Celegorm, Hass loderte in ihm, als er immer unkontrollierter auf Dior einschlug, „wir haben mehr dafür gegeben, als du dir je denken könntest, als du je verstehen würdest. Was haben deine Eltern“, er spuckte das Wort praktisch aus, „schon dafür geben müssen?“ 

Dior stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand, doch keine Furcht durchzechte seine leuchtenden Augen, als Celegorm mit blitzendem Blick näher an ihn heran trat, Gefahr schlug aus jeder Pore seines Körpers um sich, schnell vom Zorn erhoben. Ihre Schwertklingen schabten aneinander. 

„Sie hatten sich“, knurrte Celegorm, näher und näher an Diors Gesicht, „SICH mussten sie nicht aufgeben. Sie waren frei, zu wählen.“ Die letzten Worte gemurmelt, fast unverständlich ließen Dior aufblicken, in Celegorms lodernde Iriden, in denen Flammen tobten und heulten, seine unruhige Seele offenbarten und plötzlich brach. Wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers erloschen die Funken ohne ersichtlichen Grund und Celegorm machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. 

Sternenlicht der unberührten Nacht, ein freier Blick auf Entschlossenheit und der unbezwingbare Wunsch nach Liebe. Celegorm schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht Luthien, auch wenn es ihre Augen gewesen waren. Das war nicht sie.

Unvermittelt griff er wieder an, sodass Dior erneut parieren musste, verbissen die Lippen zusammen presste und sich wehrte. Schlag auf Schlag, metallisches Klirren, Funkeln in der Nacht. Weit in der Ferne vermeinte er, dass die Nacht ihm Schreie entgegen trugen. Sein Atem ging schwerer, Celegorm war unermüdlich. Fast wäre er zur Beute geworden. Zu viel offenbarte das Licht, besonders, wenn es nicht auf seiner Seite stand. Risiko war immer dabei. Nur nicht zu weit wagen, er hatte seine Aufgabe. 

„Sohn der Nachtigall, oh Sohn der Nachtigall“, ein wahnwitziges Lachen hallte durch die Gänge, als er sich wieder fand. Dior verzog angewidert den Mund, „ wer rettet dich vor deinem Fall?“ 

„Ich bin nicht gefallen“, presste er hervor, stand noch immer stark und unverwundbar vor ihm, das dunkle Haar nicht geordnet und doch viel schöner, als Celegorm es je hätte flechten können. Der Schatten drehte sich und das Mondlicht schien unverdeckt auf Diors Gesicht, wie ein Nachhall von Telperions Schönheit strahlte er einmal mehr, wie es einst Luthien getan hatte, als sie in den Wäldern geritten war, wild und frei, getrieben nur von dem Eid, den ihr ihr Herz auferlegt hatte. 

Celegorm fluchte, als er der Schneide von Diors Schwert in letzter Sekunde ausweichen konnte. Kein Blut an ihren Händen, keine Treue, die man seinem Vater zeigen musste. Keine Last, nur die stumme Sehnsucht nach der Liebe in einer Welt aus Krieg und Tod. 

Es klirrte und Celegorm sah mit Schrecken, wie sein Dolch auf die Fließen schlug, dann spürte er den Schmerz über der Brust, wie er von außen auf seine Lungen drückte und fasziniert griff er sich mit beiden Händen ans Herz, als ihn ein zweiter Streich traf und ihm die Beine umknickten. Celegorm nahm die Fransen in seinem Nacken wahr, als er den Kopf zurück warf und nach Luft schnappte, die seltsam dick und neblig wurde. Ein Gong erscholl in der Ferne, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Geräusch war oder Celegorm es sich nur eingebildet hatte. 

Gedämpft drangen Schreie an seine Ohren und schemenhaft sah er, wie Dior stauchelte und vorne über fiel, drei Pfeile ragten aus seinem Rücken hervor. Elben füllten plötzlich den vorher so stillen Gang und drangen doch nicht ganz durch Celegorms wolkenverhangenen Geist. Der Tag seines Triumphes und doch nicht völlig. Er verzog den Mund. 

„Jetzt“, murmelte er durch halb geschlossene Lippen, als er glaubte, Diors Augen, Luthiens Blick, irgendwie in seinem wabernden Blickfeld ausgemacht zu haben, „jetzt bist du auch nicht besser, als ich.“ Dior schnorchelte undefinierbare Worte, krächzte, als sich seine Schulterblätter hoben. 

„Hat das Vögelchen sein Stimmchen verloren“, spöttelte Celegorm und schluckte den metallischen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge hinunter, bevor er lachte und ihn ein feiner Regen traf. 

„Selbst im letzten Moment verfolgt mich noch die Esse“, grölte er und hustete, „der Durst nach Edelmetall. Oh Vater, was hast du mir nur angetan.“ Celegorm rollte auf den Rücken, blickte hinauf in die wolkenlose Sternennacht. „Blut und Tod und Qual und Leid, alles nur für deinen Eid“, summte er und wanderte mit den Händen an seinem schmerzenden Brustkorb entlang, als die Stimmen um ihn immer weiter in ein dunkles Nichts verschwammen. 

„Ich war dein ehrbarer Rekrut“, murmelte Celegorm, als sich eine wohlbekannte, hochgewachsene Gestalt über ihn beugte, mit schwarzem Haar, feurigem Blick und der Rüstung aus feinsten Metallen, eine Kunst für sich. Ein letztes Mal in Vaters Armen. Rotgefärbte Finger griffen ins Leere, aber sein Vater hielt ihn eisern fest, unter den Schulterblättern, stützte ihn hoch. Obwohl sich Celegorm bemühte, die Gesichtszüge für seinen Geist fassbar zu machen, scheiterte er kläglich und nur die Schemen von Feanor leuchteten vor dem Nachthimmel. 

„Meine Freiheit“, Celegorms Kopf sackte weg, weichere Hände, als er es von seinem Vater gewohnt war, richteten ihn auf, dass er ihm weiter ins Gesicht sah, „war mein Tribut.“ Es knallte irgendwo, wie Donner ohne Hall und schließlich flog Celegorm, hoch hinaus und war frei.

**Author's Note:**

> Celegorm ist in meinen Augen in seinen letzten Lebensjahren zusehends verzweifelter geworden. Blutig und verlustreich, wie es Tolkien ausdrückte, mit feanorischem Wahnsinn. Er lebt, aber er ist gewissenlos, auf der hoffnungslosen Suche nach seiner Freiheit gewesen, die ihm niemand durch den Eid gebunden zurückgeben konnte und hat durch Grausamkeit versucht, sich wieder selbst zu finden. Natürlich musste er scheitern, aber der Verlust von sich selbst verändert eine Persönlichkeit nicht immer zum Besseren.


End file.
